Talaesa
|State = Memoria |Climate = Tropical |Points of Interest = *Remembrance Memorial *Old Senate Chambers *Senate Gardens *Port Lewis Bay |Population = 4 Billion |Affiliation = * *Central Authority of Talaesa}} Talaesa is the capital and largest city of the planet Aqualis. Located in the state of Memoria on the equator, the City's central districts surround Port Lewis Bay, which proves to be a continued source of revenue for the galactic-city. The metropolitan area of the city extends for great distances in all directions being centered on the municipality of the City of Talaesa. Often, the islands opposite the bay, notably Synda Island, are included as part of Metropolitan Talaesa. The largest area of Talaesa is the original city, which spans the entirety of the land surrounding the bay. The metropolis has an estimated 4 billion inhabitants, which was an increase of almost 12% over the previous year. This made Talaesa the second fastest growing metropolis in the Galaxy after Karinda on Kyuam Prime in the Outer-Rim. For the past sixteen years, Talaesa has consistently been in the top-5 "Most Livable Cities in the Core" by Centria Travel Magazine. Talaesa is considered one of the "Four Cultural Capstones of the Core" along with Agrysis, Castenona, and Iscoron. The main passenger spaceport serving the area is the Talaesa PanGalactic Spaceport, which serves as one end of the second busiest Non-Silei passenger route in the Galaxy, which is the Talaesa - Cosseli route. It carries an average of 150 billion passengers a year. Talaesa is also one of the few cities in the Galaxy to impose a height restriction on all buildings built with the metropolitan area. The limit, set by the Central Authority of Talaesa, is one hundred, 3 ki, stories. This has promoted the continued growth of the Ground Level. This restriction has created a reversal in property values for Talaesan space, with the lowest floors being the most expensive. This system has also allowed for the public transport system to remain at or below ground level, including the largest still-operating underground mag-train system. History After the Kashouion Rebellion During the Kashouion Rebellion much of the Southern Hemisphere of Aqualis was destroyed, including the former capital of Crelinia. The capital was temporarily moved to the largest city of the Northern Hemisphere, which was Lita. However, within five years, it was clear that the needs of the government far exceeded the capacity of the small island city. Talks began within the government in 3 AKR to create a new city for the Government. The official referendum went before public vote in mid-4 AKR, and location selection began by the end of the year. Groundbreaking After an arduous selection process, a little cove along the equator was chosen as the site of the new capital. The newly named Port Lewis Bay, formerly known only by a numerical designation, was set aside for the new city. On the first day of 6 AKR a groundbreaking ceremony was held for the new Senate Chambers, the Prime Minister's Residence, the Supreme Court, and the Mag-Train system underneath the system. Unlike with Crelinia, the people had voted to impose a 300 ki limit to all buildings within the metropolitan area, which was the 1000 ki area surrounding the bay. Category:Aqualis